


Not a Stitch of Shame...

by matrixrefugee



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Jack's clothes often fail to survive missions...





	Not a Stitch of Shame...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for < lj user="comment_fic">'s [Torchwood, Jack/Ianto, There's a naked man in my car right now.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/430842.html?thread=68914682) Owen, Jack, and Ianto have an embarrassing conversation over a commlink.

Owen's turn to man the commlink in the Hub while Jack and Ianto were in the field, tracking down Weevils who had stolen an eleven year old girl for reasons unknown.

"Has our girl turned into Weevil chow, with all the time you've been takin'?" Owen asked, after an especially long spell of yells, grunts, howls, crackles and splashing about.

At length Ianto's voice spoke up, over more rustling and the creak of a car door opening. "We've got the girl: she's alive and we're about to bring her back to her family."

Owen sat back in his chair, eying the red particle on the map display, indicating the car's position. "I'm sensing a 'but' about to come around and it won't be a pretty one."

"Yes, um..." Ianto hesitated. "Jack's going to need a fresh set of clothes." Even over the commlink, his embarrassment hung so think you could cut it with the proverbial knife.

"Please, don't tell me Jack did something weird with one of the Weevils to subdue it," Owen said, sighing, cringing at the very notion. Not that he cared who or what -- loosely defined -- Jack shagged, but even Owen had his limits."

"No, he got attacked by one, got cut up rather badly," Ianto said, still less than comfortable broaching the subject.

"Healed up, same as usual?" Owen asked.

"Yes, only his pride seems to be injured," Ianto replied, his voice shifting, as if he might have turned to look behind him.

"If I had any pride to be injured!" Jack, off link, called out, cheerily.

"Do I want to know what's happening now?" Owen asked, half-ignoring Jack's retort.

"We're loading two dead Weevils into the cargo: the girl's in the front seat, asleep; I gave her a cola-RetCon cocktail to calm her down," Ianto replied.

"You forgot to mention the naked guy you put in the back seat," Jack called out.

_Like I needed to be reminded of that,_ Owen thought. "Want me to meet up with you and bring you a set of togs for our shameless leader?" he said.

Another door slammed. "No, we're on the way back, for that reason."

"Keeping me under wraps?" Jack's voice called out.

"Hush," Ianto snapped, off link.

"Well, we all know that you'd rather be the one unwrapping him," Owen drawled.

"Don't you start," Ianto snapped, on link, Jack chuckling lustily in the background.


End file.
